lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ral Grado
Ral Grado is one of the most unique among the Heroes, as he was born with his Hanyo band tattooed all over his body, and the gem inserted into his chest cavity as his heart. Because of this, he's the most powerful, as well as the wildest among his friends. Characteristics * Name: Ral Grado * Age: 15-16 * Hair: Red (Black in Hanyo Form) * Eyes: Blue (Red in Hanyo Form) * Likes: Girls, Boobs, Cera, combat * Dislikes: A world without boobs, feeling left out, feeling useless, the darkness, being alone * Family: Madam Magram (mother) Appearance Casual Hanyo Armor Awakened Form Background His mother, who had been given a Hanyo band, was pregnant with him, and gave birth to him shortly after. Since she had the band ont eh moment of his birth, she had passed down onto him a similar hanyo band, forever fused and tattooed to his body, and the core of the gem inserted into his chest. Upon his discovery, still an infant child, he began screaming at his saviors in very well constructed phrases. From there, a large shadow in the shape of a blue dragon emerged from his body. The shadow destroyed the village and burned all the mountains in sight, even melting the stone. Sir Gregory, Ral's father, had no choice but to keep him from his mother, who wanted to use him as a weapon instead of a child. But he also knew he was unable to control it yet, so he sealed Ral in a prison of complete darkness for 15 years. During this time, Ral became friends with a local girl who wasn’t afraid of him. His imprisonment was ended abruptly when the kingdom was attacked by a large number of demons. However, Alex and the others were there to fend them off, until awakened Hanyos were used, overpowering them. Sir Gregory decided it was time to prove his son could do good, freeing Ral, after believing he had control over his Hanyo armor. It doesn't take long before Ral joins the battle and easily defeats the demon horde. Realizing that Alex and his friends could help, Sir Gregory insists that they take Ral with them, not only helping them defeat Hexxus and Ral’s mother (who had become an ally to the Spirit King), but also to teach him the ways of a world he had been kept from since birth. Personality Ral loves women and will do anything for them. His main goal is to protect all the beautiful women of the world. Ral also has a fondness for breasts, constantly trying to fondle them. Upon meeting Nausicaa, he introduces himself as "Ral the Breast Groper". This sudden announcement of his favorite habit gets him labelled as immoral, though he truly isn't. Despite his immoral habit he has a pure heart where he sees the reason men fight shadows "to protect their beloved women", and loves the vibrant beauty of the world. Despite this one problem, Ral is a dependable and loyal comrade to his friends, who he sees as a family. He comments, "We are the weirdest, but most normal, family I've ever seen". He cares for them dearly, especially Cera, whom he's always groping. He will do anything to help them out and more so. Skills/Abilities Human * Battle Stragetism: Hanyo * Increased Strenght * Flight * Enhanced Speed * Claws * Dragon Scale * Dragon Tail * Fire Blast * Awakened Hanyo Form Relationships Ral's Relationships Gallery Ral Grado, Hanyo band and Attire.JPG Ral Grado Hanyo Armor.JPG Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hanyos Category:Males Category:Heroes